This invention relates to hydroxymethylpolythiophene derivatives and their medical use.
Our chemical and pharmacological studies on the extract of the Compositae Chinese herbs demonstrate that their unique chemical components, hydroxymethylpolythiophene derivatives, possess useful biological activities.
No pharmacological activities of hydroxymethylpolythiophene or derivatives thereof have hitherto been reported.